


A Work of Art

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Ty, It's Ty's birthday, M/M, Painting, Porn With Plot, body painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: For Ty's birthday, Ty wants Zane to paint something for himZane paintshiminstead.





	A Work of Art

“What do you want to do for your birthday, doll?”  Lounging on the couch the morning of Ty’s birthday, Zane finally asked the question.  Because their original plan to go to Texas for a few days fell through when McCoy assigned them to help on a case.  So, instead of flying down to the ranch for the long weekend, they were stuck in the office until late the previous night.  Which meant Zane had no present, no plans to celebrate the love of his life’s birthday. 

Ty lay on his side, head resting in Zane’s lap and face pressed to his stomach.  Zane carded his fingers through Ty’s hair and he thought maybe the man had fallen back to sleep.  But Ty mumbled something unintelligible and Zane laughed softly. “What was that?”

Leaning back so he could look up into his lover’s face, Ty repeated, “You should paint something for me.  You said you were going to but never did.”

To be fair, Ty asked him to draw a tattoo for him and technically he did that.  The rings they intended for their wedding would be tattoos of Zane’s design. And while he doubted that was what Ty meant, he had to ask, “Do you want to go and get married?  Then you can have the ring I drew for you.”

Ty looked to be considering it before he shook his head.  “Not enough time. We’d need to find a judge and they’d all be upset if we interrupted their holiday weekend.”  Which wasn’t a  _ No, I don’t want to get married right now _ Zane noticed, which warmed his heart.  Both of them were getting antsy about getting on with it, but they still had to figure out how to tell work.  Or if to tell work. What to tell work. “Just paint me something nice.”

An idea started to form in Zane’s head and he nodded.  “Alright. I’ll need to go get some supplies later. Maybe I can pick up lunch for us on the way back.”

“Perfect.  Anything but Italian.”

Zane laughed and resumed combing his fingers in Ty’s hair and it wasn’t long before Ty’s breathing evened out and he was sound asleep.  Looking at him, Zane’s heart nearly burst with the love he had for the man. Slowly, a plan started to come together. 

* * *

Hours later, Zane nudged the door open with his hip, hands full of the bags from both the art store and the restaurant.  “Honey, I’m home!” 

Ty’s laugh echoed from somewhere in the back of the row house and Zane smiled to himself as he placed their lunch on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs to drop off his painting supplies.  Ty met him back in the kitchen and they ate lunch together like any other day at home. It was comfortable and domestic and something Zane never thought he would have again. 

Once they cleaned up after lunch, Zane took Ty’s hand and led him upstairs.  “Are you going to paint for me now?” Ty asked, obviously excited by the prospect.  Zane hoped he would be as excited by what Zane had planned for their afternoon. 

“In a manner of speaking.”

Instead of turning towards the spare bedroom that Zane had turned into a mini studio, Zane pulled him to their bedroom.  A smirk pulled at his lips and the moment they were both in the room, he wrapped his arms around Ty and kissed him soundly. 

Ty was soon on board with this, his arms snaking around the back of Zane’s neck as they kissed, the two of them walking back towards the bed without breaking the embrace.  They’d done this so many times in the past, Zane didn’t even need to think about it. He tugged at Ty’s shirt, muttering, “Get this off.” Ty complied, pulling the thin t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the floor without a second thought.

“I thought you were going to be painting for me.”  Ty sat on the bed, kicking off one shoe and then the other.  Leaning back on his elbows, he unfastened his jeans and grinned up at Zane.  “Not that I’m complaining.”

Zane’s mouth went dry at the image in front of him.  His lover was a handsome man, and Zane realized how lucky he was to have Ty Grady all to himself.  “I’m going to paint  _ on _ you, actually.”  He pulled Ty’s jeans off with practiced ease, leaving him in nothing but his boxers; then quickly stripped so he was dressed the same.  “Lay on the bed on your stomach,” Zane ordered and watched Ty’s eyes darken with desire. 

While Ty hurried to comply with his order, Zane pulled the bag out from where he stashed it under the bed and dumped everything next to Ty.  He wasn’t about to use his normal oil paints on his lover’s body, so he’d picked up a few things that would be much better for the task at hand.  Zane straddled Ty’s hips, sitting back on his ass and rocking slightly so Ty could feel just how aroused Zane was by the very thought of doing this.  “Now, you are going to need to sit very still, doll, so I don’t make a mistake and have to start over.”

Ty’s muscles tensed underneath him and Zane smiled to himself.  It was almost cruel to ask Ty to sit still for any amount of time but particularly evil to do it while mostly naked with Zane on top of him.  Zane ran his hands up and down Ty’s back, fingers tracing the different scars that marred the otherwise smooth skin. He kept massaging lightly until Ty finally relaxed into the mattress and Zane was reasonably assured he wouldn’t be moving any time soon.

Grabbing the set of paints he’d purchased that morning, Zane took the first tube and squirted some directly onto Ty’s skin.

“Fuck that’s cold!  Warn me next time, Lone Star.”

Zane laughed again and grabbed his brush, smoothing the paint out in long strokes along Ty’s lower back.  Goosebumps rose along Ty’s skin and Zane watched him fist his hands in the sheets to keep from moving too much.  Ty rolled his hips just right, pulling a long slow groan from Zane. “Do that again and I’ll just fuck you,” he growled in warning.

“Oh no.  How horrible for me,” Ty quipped and Zane nearly smacked him on the back of the head.

Once Ty settled again, Zane continued to paint, arcing strokes along his back to mimic the motion of waves.  It would be a simple painting, just the idea of what he had in his mind, but that would be enough. He’d thought about using Ty as a canvas before but it was so much better than he anticipated.  As evidenced by how achingly hard he was in his shorts. 

Zane tried not to think about that too much, focusing on the image taking shape in front of him. The grey sky looking like it might rain at any moment.  The choppy water crashing on the rocky outcropping. The lighthouse standing bright and tall in the middle of it all. 

As the painting advanced, Ty’s rocking underneath him got worse.  His hips shifted and rolled and Zane could hardly focus, nearly out of his mind with desire.  “Tyler Grady, you stop moving this instant.” He tried to put as much force into his voice as he could but it still came out needy to his own ears.

The way Ty shifted and chuckled underneath him, Ty heard it too.  “Do you have your phone close by, Zane?” Ty asked, a non-sequitur that helped bring Zane back to the moment.

“Yes?”

“Take a picture of what you’ve done already.”

Zane leaned, almost falling off Ty as he reached for his phone and then settled back down to take the picture, pleased with how good it looked, considering his canvas wouldn’t stop moving.  “Got it?” Ty asked, turning his head to look up at him. 

Zane handed him the phone so Ty could see it.

“Good.”  Though instead of looking at the phone, Ty tossed it to the side.  With a series of complicated movements Zane would need Ty to show him later, Zane went from sitting on Ty’s ass, to pinned underneath him in a matter of seconds.

Zane raised a brow in a silent challenge, wondering what Ty would do now that he had Zane under him.  Whatever he had in mind, Zane was on board with, rolling his hips up to grind his rock hard erection against his lover’s.

Ty didn’t answer, just bent forward and kissed Zane hard and brutal, all teeth and tongues and bruising lips.  Ty rutted against him, obviously as worked up as Zane was and not even bothering for control.

“Be careful or you’ll destroy the painting,” Zane muttered between kisses, his breath heaving as he tried to fill his lungs in the small breaks Ty allowed him. 

Ty laughed; a humorless, dark sound that went right to Zane’s cock.  “That’s up to you, isn’t it Lone Star. Think you can keep from destroying the painting?”

To be honest, Zane didn’t fucking care if he destroyed the painting or not.  He could paint it again and again if need be. And if this was the reaction he got from Ty every time, he expected there would be a lot more painting in their future. 

Thank god the paints he used were cheap.

Zane pulled Ty in close with one hand while moving the other between them to try and work their boxers off so he could free them both.  He needed Ty inside him and he needed it now. 

Ty groped for the lube in the bedside drawer while trying to shimmy out of his underwear.

Zane kicked his off as well and pulled his knees up and out, grinning up at Ty the moment his lover settled back between his legs. “Fuck, Zane.”

“Yes, fuck Zane.”

“Keep that up and you can fuck yourself.” 

“If only I could, Meow Mix.”  Zane would have said more but Ty slid two fingers inside him and all capacity for rational thought went out the window.

Zane didn’t need much prep anymore, a good thing considering how worked up they both were.  After what seemed like only a few breaths, Ty had lined himself up and pushed in past that tight ring of muscles.

Zane cried out while Ty groaned, long and low.  He didn’t give Zane time to adjust, simply pulled his hips back and snapped them forward.  Grabbing at Ty’s back, Zane could simply hold on while his lover pounded into him. 

“Ty...oh my god... _ Ty _ ,” he cried out, again and again, bringing one of his hands up to cup Ty’s face and drag him down into a kiss.  His fingers trailed down Ty’s neck until Ty gripped them with his own hand and pinned Zane’s arm to the mattress.

Looking up at his lover, Zane’s eyes went wide but he couldn’t say anything besides some breathless moans and a whimper of pure pleasure when Ty found his prostate.  “Fuck, Zane, yes,” Ty groaned, dropping his forehead to Zane’s as he continued to roll his hips, taking Zane deep again and again. 

He gripped Ty’s shoulders and rolled them, pinning Ty to the mattress and riding him without breaking the connection.  That was all it took for Ty, who cried out wordlessly through his orgasm, pulse after pulse filling Zane with his release.

With one hand resting on Ty’s chest, Zane gripped his cock and stroked himself to his climax, painting Ty’s stomach with his come.

Painting.

Paint.

_ Oh.  CRAP. _

Blue and grey paint streaked down Ty’s face and neck, on both their hands, on Ty’s chest and Zane’s cock.  Ty seemed to realize it at the same time and Zane wondered if he had any of the paint where Ty could see. 

Ty pushed Zane off him and scurried to stand up.  “ _ Garrett _ .”

Zane could only imagine what the bed looked like.  He was too busy staring at Ty’s back, where his beautiful lighthouse scene was now a blur of blue, grey, and white.

“Garrett!  Look what you did to the bed!”

“What I did?  You are at least half to blame here!  I’m not the one who started it!”

Ty spun to look at him, finger pointing in Zane’s direction.  “Yes, you did! You were painting and being all sexy and rubbing your cock against me with every movement.  This is totally your fault.”

And Zane couldn’t really argue with that.  But he had Ty’s come running down his leg and a post-orgasmic high still going on and really just didn’t care enough.  “Come on, Grady. We’re going to take a shower and then we’ll wash the bedding. I made sure it would wash right out.” He reached out, wrapping a hand around Ty’s wrist to pull him closer.  “If you really want to know, it’s edible.” Zane leaned in and licked up the streak of paint on Ty’s neck before releasing him and heading for the bathroom. He didn’t look back, knowing Ty would be following.

Zane smiled when Ty called after him, “You’re the one who has to do the laundry!  It’s my birthday!”

“Whatever you say, birthday boy.  Now get in here and let me wash your back.”

Ty pressed himself up against Zane’s back as Zane turned on the water.  “Best birthday ever, Zane,” Ty whispered into his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.  Get in there, Marine.  You’re a mess.” He smacked Ty on the ass, earning a surprised laugh from his lover.

Ty gave him a wink and stepped in, and Zane quickly followed.  It was still early. If he played his cards right, he might be able to paint Ty one more time before his birthday was over. 

Best birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, B. Tyler Grady!


End file.
